Bouncedown
Bouncedown is a platform game which can be played either as single-player or as multi-player on the same machine. It was released on February 27, 2008 with the release of FunOrb. How To Play Controls used in this game are the right arrow key and left arrow key. Players must use these keys to fall of on to moving platforms below. Players must not get impaled on spikes should they get to high or fall in the furnace at the bottom of the screen. There are several different types of platforms that do different actions. Players must be aware of the consequences of landing on one of them or they could lose quickly. As the game progresses, the platforms move faster, requiring quicker reactions. Points are awarded depending on how long you survive before hitting the ceiling, falling in the furnace or being popped by Spike the Spike. Platforms This section covers the type of platforms found in this game. Normal Platform An ordinary platform. It has no special effects. Bouncy Platform This platform ejects the player landing on it into the air, possibly into the spikes. It is generally advised to avoid this platform as the game gets faster. If a player is in shrunken form they will bounce higher. Likewise, while enlarged they will not bounce as high. Cloudy Platform This platform fades after being landed on. It is quite useful for lowering yourself below. If a player is shrunken the cloud platforms will not disappear. Moving Platform This platform will push the player left or right, depending on the direction shown. Pushing against the direction of movement will result in a slowed movement across the platform. If the platform is against the side of the screen, players should not land on it if the platform pushes them towards the wall since it will only let the player go against the platform's movement. Growth Platform This platform will enlarge the character. In multi-player mode this allows you to crush other players. However, you move slower while in this form. Shrinking Platform This platform will shrink the character. In multi-player mode this makes characters easy to crush. However, it also increases their movement speed and makes the character bounce higher from the bouncy platform. Spikey Platform This platform grants the players spikes which kill opponents who fall on it. Players must beware of Spike the Spike, a spike creature in the middle that will kill the player instantly. If the platform is at the side of the screen, a player should never land on the side closer to the wall, as this will trap the player. Characters right right right There are three playable characters in Bouncedown, all of whom are relatively shapeless blobs. Player 1 uses a plain-looking blue blob; player 2 uses a long-lashed, presumably female pink blob, and player 3 uses a green blob with three eyes. The blue blob is also the blob used in single-player mode. Their names are assumed from the names of the achievements that have these blobs as their picture. Multiplayer Mode This game is actually rated as single player on FunOrb as it has no online multi-player mode. However, the game has a "hotseat" multiplayer mode which allows up to 3 players to play on the same keyboard.Each player uses different keys on the keyboard. Player 1 *Right: Z *Left: X *Note: In single-player mode, the left and right arrow keys may also be used. Player 2 *Right: Right arrow key *Left: Left arrow key Player 3 *Right: K *Left: L Draw Draw is very uncommon and almost never happens in 3 player fights. It can happen when enlarged character lands on spiked character, when all players stand on same platform and none of them escapes in time, or everyone hits the lava at the same time. Achievements All achievements are only available in challenge mode. Category:Platform Games Category:Original Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games de:Bouncedown